The King and the Highness
by NekoOnTop
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama never get along. Maybe because they both have that brash personality in different ways. They are similar that they are not. They are competent yet hopeless. They are genius but they are stupid. They are formidable comrades the same way that they are rivals. ...and most, they are water and oil. They'll never get along. ...or who knows what catalyst will
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: You are my King**

_Tsukishima and Kageyama never get along. Maybe because they both have that brash personality in different ways. They are similar that they are not. They are competent yet hopeless. They are genius but they are stupid. They are formidable comrades the same way that they are rivals._

_...and most, they are water and oil. They'll never get along._

_...or who knows what catalyst will make them be._

Today, they had been in a fight like any other day. There's really nothing new about that, but the Captain had reached his limits. His usual patience and understanding flew off and had it enough.

"Tsukishima! Kageyama! If you don't stop this nonsense, I'm gonna kick you both out of this volleyball club! I swear it! Even if you two are such a natural athlete!"

Everyone went silent when their Captain raged that out. _'Crap! He's serious'_ said the atmosphere around the gym. No one had dared to speak. Well, a usual kindred spirit when gone berserk is really scary, that I can assure...and the team knew that. Especially the seniors that had been with him since when. Ace-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, and most, Suga-senpai and they were well aware that the captain was hell serious, actually he don't know what to do to those two and so his frustration just burst out. Now, he just announced that he'd given up. Even these first years can read through that, and hopefully, that might struck those two troubles.

"Yanno... I just... I don't..." He continued after a long silence as he brushed his palm on his face, indicating he's problematic. "We're a team, and you both are strong in your own ways that...you might be the reason the Karasuno High will get back on the track. I am not asking you to get so close or be best friends or so...but can't you be at least share the will of being in one team? Can't you see that you're ruining each other? How are we going to fly outside if we're rotten here inside?" He sigh exasperatedly.

"...you know, I was really thinking of giving up on you. But it'll be a waste of your talents, and I just can't let go something so excellent...for now, let's call it a day." He looked around to everyone and he looked lastly to Suga, their eyes met as if they were talking something only they can understand. Suga nodded at that look.

"Everyone, I guess the practice is over. Gather your things up." Suga clasped his hands when he said that.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But you, Kageyama, Tsukishima...you should stay here. I won't let your stupidity just slide; I don't want this to happen again. As your punishment...you two will clean the gym. You won't go unless you finish."

Everyone went dumbfounded, especially those two.

_"HEH?!"_ They reacted in sync, that it almost felt like a comedy routine.

"Yeah, yeah. So...see you tomorrow. The rest, let's go home."

And then the door shut.

…

"This can't be happening." The unbelievable face wasn't even trying to hide on Kageyama's. "Oi! Tsukishima! You bastard! This is your fault! Argh." and he didn't even try to hide his anger too.

s

"Yeah, yeah. So let's hurry up and get over it. I want to go home too." Bored as ever, Tsuki dear replied and he walked towards that room to get the cleaning stuff.

"What the hell." The grouchy boy whined however followed Tsuki on it.

They were miraculously silent while cleaning. Maybe they both want to finish it so they can get home. Maybe they were also tired; after all, they had been on practice and exhaustion that very time.

The cleaning was finally done then. Tsukishima went to open the door as to finally he can be home, yet the disaster was just about to happen.

"Shit." He cursed. The door won't open.

"What's wrong?" The boy behind him, ready to go home too, asked.

"We've been locked."

"Really?! Get back!" Arrogant as ever, Kageyama pushed Tsuki aside so he can get in front of the door. He briskly slammed and shook the doorknob. But it won't open.

"Holy shit! We've been played. Dammit those bastards!" He angrily had been kicking the door venting it out all to that poor thing. "Oi! Tsukishima! You bastard too! I knew it, this was your fault. Now what we gotta do? I'm fucking hungry too! Dammit! Dammit!"

"Oi! Tsukishima! Do something!" That tall boy had been silent since, yet just as those words came from Kageyama, he snapped.

This is what pisses him off most. His full command power.

He knows this can rule him, control him, completely. Certainly.

"What do you want me to do? Make a magic spell? Huh?! You do realize what you're just saying? Huh! Oh your highness, your majesty! King!" He was mad. He's pissed this thing about Kageyama he fucking doesn't understand. Why he is like this? Why is he so powerful...or is he? Or just for him?

He shook off that stupid thought before anything else, he was about to say something but his mouth left hanging as he threw a look to Kageyama. Kageyama was dim, dark and somehow...hostile.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that name?" His voice was low yet heavy. Seemed Tsukishima had crossed the line for real. Kageyama's trauma of his past team member hadn't yet been fully healed. Maybe hitting the line really pained him. Tsuki realized this but brushed off instantly.

"Tch." Was all he could say, or if he could say anything...no, he can't. He learned what he had just done, and he won't take it back, well, he wasn't planning to.

Kageyama moved through him, pinning him on the wall, still near that locked door.

"Fuck you, Tsukishima. I had enough of you. I don't care anymore if we'll be kicked out this club, I'm gonna be on another...just... I can't bear be on the same air with you anymore." He wasn't shouting, not even screaming. He said this in well monotonous heavy tone, looking straight in Tsuki's eyes with a burning fire.

This was the real angry Kageyama.

"You sure won't regret it, huh? King?" He wasn't even shaken to Kageyama's grim. The pinned boy removed his eyes from that madman. There's something he'd slowly been understanding since the start of this situation. _The reason why he got hot blood to this guy_.

It wasn't really good, yet it wasn't worse also. He couldn't yet accept but he can't also shake it off easily.

Kageyama grabbed his collar, getting red of madness, from what Tsuki just replied.

"Say that word one more and I-" He was stopped as Tsuki threw his face way closer to Kageyama and his eyes mirrored him as well.

"What? You're gonna choke me to death? Hmm. My pleasure...King." He smirked. This made Kageyama snapped and couldn't stop himself anymore. He released Tsuki's collar and he landed his fist on the tall boy's left cheek.

That was a one hard hit. You could tell.

_"WHAT THE FUCK TSUKISHIMA?! WHAT PART OF 'DON'T CALL ME THAT' YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND?! HUH! HONESTLY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'VE BEEN CALLING ME THAT EVER SINCE OUR FIRST ENCOUNTER! WHAT THE HELL! I AM TRYING TO GET OVER WITH IT! WITH THAT THING BEING KING OR SO, I AM TRYING TO MOVE ON CAUSE I REALLY FUCKING BEEN REGRETTING WHAT HAPPENED! YET HERE YOU ARE! EXISTING JUST TO REMIND ME OF THAT! FUCK IT TSUKISHIMA!"_ The boy stormed this out and been echoing around the empty, dark gym. He panted loudly as if he breathed out all of his air to that sentiment.

"...you are my King" Even though it was hard to admit defeat, Tsukishima painfully accepted that he had fallen into pit. "I...want you to be my King." He removed his hand that had been on his injured cheek and grabbed Kageyama's shirt to draw him closer to him and then caressed the boy's face. "Y-you're my only King..." He was saying this way perfectly yet you can see that he's blushing so brightly.

On the other hand, Kageyama was once again, dumbfounded. He was way too shocked to just what the hell this guy saying, that he couldn't summon any expressions but that two wide eyes and an open mouth.

"W-w-what?" Was all he could utter.

"Tch." Tsukishima bowed his head down; now he's been digesting how embarrassing what he had spat out, that he just want to vanish.

"Ah. So you wanna be the Queen?" Kageyama, amidst the serious atmosphere, managed to joke it out. Well, he failed though. Tsuki's serious, way too serious that it was mixed with the air and couldn't be cracked.

"H-hey, Tsuki...what was that?" He was scratching his head even though it's not itchy. One word- awkward.

"Uhm...y-yeah..."Tsuki once again bowed down and angled his view sideways.

"Ah...huh?" The two boys couldn't even manage to create words. Oh dear.

Since the two can't utter any words, Tsukishima decided to take an action. So, he leaned his head down and gave Kageyama a peck. And all this time, he'd been bright red that you could see him steaming.

"G-get it now?" Tsuki didn't move his head back and he stilled on Kageyama's level. The other boy, well, he's a wash. He, now, couldn't totally comprehend what was happening.

Tsukishima reached again for another peck, stopping to stare to his dear King that had been paralyzed by the occurrence, and kissed him again, and again.

...and then the next time he lipped him, he didn't removed it quickly anymore. Instead, Tsuki stayed still. His hand brushed to Kageyama's arm, up to his neck, then his nape. Holding him close, he started to nibble his lips on the other boy, his tongue, knocking to enter his.

...and that what made Kageyama pushed back Tsuki.

"Now, seems you're back in your senses." The tall boy stood straight to his height again when Kageyama did that, yet he didn't released his hands on the boy's body. No, he didn't want to let go. Not that very time. Not anytime. Not now that he's here.

"T-that was my...first kiss." He surprisingly reacted this way while he's touching his lips that just had been kissed. Tsuki rejoiced internally to that pleasure even though it was also his first.

"You idiot Tsukishima! You stole my first kiss!" Well, this shocked him. What the hell, he thought.

"What?! That was what you're worrying for?!" He shouted back. Dammit, he thought, after that bravery and this was what he'd get.

"Asshole! Remove your hands off me!" Kageyama, you're just as asshole, you know.

"Oh." Tsuki, offended and such, retrieved his hands back to his side ways and he closed his fists tightly as if he's been trying to hold on something so precious, and looked away again. He was prepared for the harsh rejection, but he never thought it would be this awful.

"It just that..." Tsukishima was conditioning himself from the near end for this beginning... "Tsuki, I just can't believe this." The boy put his hand on his forehead as if he's been brainstorming.

"This is so sudden, that I can't comprehend what's happening..."

"...l-let me think first." Kageyama continued, sighing out heavily.

Those words made Tsuki looked up to his King again. What was that, he wondered.

"W-what do you mean?" There's a hint of hope, he saw. He closed his eyes to that image though, he didn't want any expectation, it would break him pieces, he knows.

"I don't really know...just...why?" Kageyama on the other hand, had no idea what he had been asking though. It was just an overload to him that he couldn't organize his thoughts anymore.

"Do you hate me?" He was hoping he would answer no but...

"Yes, I do." That killed him. "I mean, I really hate you, you already knew that, right? But...it's just that... I don't hate it either... W-well... I don't know, maybe it was just that... I saw the other side off you..." That, brought the dead man alive.

"...I just don't understand it is al-" Before he could even finish his sentence, his lips were once again closed by that tall boy's. Dear Tsukishima overflowed with happiness even though his feeling wasn't yet returned. His King's response was just enough for now, and that someday, he would make him recognize him.

Little bits of music had been escaping among the mouth of the two as they catch their breath between the tiny gaps their mouth made when they sway. This two, still have a lot to learn.

"You...don't hate this, you...sure?" Tsuki asked when they parted their lips, just to assure. "You sure it doesn't disgust you?" At the moment he was afraid to ask this question yet he must to.

"I...I don't... I really don't know." The two, they were way close hugging each other. Kageyama's hand's been on Tsuki's waist ever since, while the other's on his King's nape, holding him as if he'd escape. "Uhm, somehow, this...pretty feels g-good." Kageyama just embarrassed himself, but whatever.

"Really?" The tall boy leaned down again for another kiss, honestly, his insides were shouting with glee already. He released Kageyama's nape and his hands wandered from his jaw line, up to his hair, then down to his neck, to his chest...and then, way down there.

"Hey!" Horrified, flushed and overwhelmed, Kageyama grabbed to stop that silly hand of Tsuki.

"So, you hate this then?" Tsukishima's look, the way he said that, his tantalizing eyes. We know it wasn't meant to seduce his King, does he?

"No! I mean, what are you doing?" The King almost slipped out that he wanted it anyway, but he won't admit that, for sure. Well, Tsuki got that.

"You know what, don't you? I'm so glad." He whispered huskily this to Kageyama that made the boy lose his mind. He was thinking how weird he was to think that Tsuki was being cute like a cat.

Tsuki, however, continued to what he just started and began to kiss way deep and wet his partner again. His lips had been more aggressive than before, as if he was hungry of this King. He was trying to _french_ Kageyama. That can be concluded. But, funny as it was, they both have no idea and experience on what they were doing. They were acting by instincts. They're animals.

"Oi, Kageyama...open your mouth." Tsuki's desperate that he commanded this.

"Wa-why would I?" Dears, they're innocent.

"Whatever." The tall boy took that chance when his mouth was open so he brushed his mouth to him again, barraging his tongue to the other and began to venture inside.

It was hot and wonderful. Like paradise in hell. Like salvation in destruction.

Just how deep this poor Tsuki fell for this King?

"Ngh...mh.." That sound was melody to Kageyama's ear. He thought, he could listen to this for life and never get tired of it. He's feeling him, he knew he was. He just didn't take notice to it before, but now, it was all shown. This tall man, he's holding him like he's a fragile thing, yet he's gripping him like he would disappear.

Kageyama had been so entranced by their lip locking that he didn't notice where Tsuki's hands had been. Not unless, it was there, down there, again.

He was shocked once and again that made them unlock their lips, yet he didn't protest. He just looked up straight to the eyes of the boy in front of him; the other also did, as if he's asking permission to let him. He didn't know how he'll consent, so he just tiptoed to give the higher boy a smooch.

This made Tsukishima smile way beautiful. The one pinned in the wall now was the King. Kageyama's hands were on his shoulders, finding support as if he needed something to hold on- and it was him. Tsuki grind and rubbed his body to the boy as if he wanted them to be one. His mouth was on the King's neck then jaw line, then earlobe. His hands, one was on his nape, one was on his King's pants, tackling out the belt then the button, then the zipper. He just wanted to get rid of those barriers now that he's on it. And then when he finally cracked the wall called pants of his King, he slide down on his knees. That, brought a brand new shock to Kageyama.

"T-Tsuki?" He wasn't trying to stop but he's...well, shy.

"J-just let me." Tsukishima boy, he was amazing, managing to fight his embarrassment amidst his flustered face. Oh dear he's fucking sexy!

He started to grab and pumped the little not-so-little King, oh well.

"Tsu-ki..." Kageyama was starting to breath heavy just from Tsuki stroking him. And Tsuki, the sweet boy felt like it was all so right, and that he was starting to get his King's rhythm. Kageyama, no matter how hard he tried, since it was also his first time, well both of them, he couldn't prevent his hips from swaying and he felt like his knees were weakening.

That became just worst when this dear Tsuki began to lick his little head like a lollipop. Boy, Tsuki was feeling it, that he didn't resist to open and touch himself too.

"Urgh...ngh..." He grabbed the king's glory tighter and sucked it as if it would run out. There, he swirled his tongue inside. It was warm, he felt.

This made Kageyama lose it. He grabbed the boy's head, his hair and almost pull him deep him.

"Uh...Tsuki..." His voice was hoarse, husky and sexy as he caressed the boy's head, dipping his fingers on his hair.

This stimulated Tsukishima to do better, even though he was acting just by guts...and so...he sucked him, then began to move his mouth up and down, however he was hard too and decided to take care of himself. So, he moved his other hand on his own and his mouth on his King. His hands on his, his mouth on his King, they were dancing in sync. Kageyama, amidst the pleasure he was feeling, noticed that.

"You're also...Tsuki...I'll-" The boy on his knees pulled out his mouth and looked up to the King.

"It's fine. Let me handle this." From Kageyama's view, the image of this sweet Tsukishima was just way beyond adorable that how was it even legal. His eyes were teary yet sparkling, his cheeks were redder than tomatoes and his lips! Oh dear, his fucking swollen lips that were wet with liquids...was just...so, irresistible.

"I'll let you payback me sometime soon. Don't worry, my King." that was his words before he drove Kageyama crazy as he gotten off himself too.


	2. Chapter 2: The King's Order

**CHAPTER 2: The King's Order**

_How does it feel to be held by a man?_

_Fuck happened._

_Well, literally._

_Yet here he is, soundly asleep on my shoulders._

_Seemed like I ate too much, too enough that I'm unable to digest what happened last night._

_Just what the hell?_

_Yet I'm hungry._

Flashback to that warm night: Tsukishma got off them both from his expertly guts. Well, that proved he's a natural. After the _'coming'_ they both fell and melt, as Kageyama drew back his pants on and slid down against the wall in his weakened knees, the tall boy, flushed as ever, fell before his shoulder as he journeyed to sleep. Kageyama couldn't help it, as the boy in his shoulder was calmly breathing like a baby in his crib, closed his eyes and wondered to the world of night too.

Kageyama was puzzled as he woke up and opened his eyes just to see the reality right before him. He palmed his face as if he would understand what the hell had happened the very last night by doing so. He looked around the gym as the sunrise was slowly greeting the floors through the windows.

They'll be here soon. He said to himself. He couldn't move on his position since he didn't want to wake up the boy beside him and he had no idea how he'd deal with this. So, all he could do was to yawn soundless.

Suddenly, he heard a whistling noise and clanging chains outside. At long last.

The door opened wide.

"Rise and shine! _Buckleheads_!"

That made Tsuki woke up, eyes wide on the holy skin-head man smiling rather annoying than bright.

"Tanaka-senpa-" He was stopped when Kageyama beside him stood up fast to attack that senpai.

"You locked us!" He shouted when he grabbed his senpai's collar. Tanaka reverted.

"W-w-wait! It wasn't my idea!" Tanaka protested and he removed Kageyama's hands off him.

"Oh yeah, but you're accomplice." Kageyama spat out, his usual grouchy face was back.

"Ne, Tanaka senpai, why would you do that?" Tsukishima asked after he stood up and refreshed himself.

"Well now, isn't it obvious?" He questioned back.

"Obvious what? Because of our fighting?" Kageyama asked as if it wasn't that.

"Hm...that two hearts must be connected?" It should be a statement not a question, but Tanaka preferred to tease the two. And, it meant that they should mend, but it was double-meaning to the two.

"What d'you m-" They love cutting off sentences I suppose.

"Oh that." Tsukishima's the one who cut off the King. He tucked his glasses and then walked near Kageyama, grabbed his hands and

"We still need to talk." dragged him and ran leaving the skin-head on the gym.

"Now, now, I didn't see that coming." The senpai put his hands on his waist and smiled like he was so proud on what wonders were about to come.

Meanwhile...

"H-hey, where are we going?" The King asked the boy who had been holding his hands while dragging and running him nowhere.

The trail they ran lead to the locker room. Tsukishima, still silent, released Kageyama's hand and swiftly opened the door and got their bags...and then, he held to drag, off to run again with his King.

"H-hey Tsukishima! The hell! I'm getting tired!" It was since Tsukishima didn't give him chance to at least breath as he dragged him to nowhere.

Where is nowhere anyway?

They're out of school now, on a street side. Tsukishima turned left, and there, on a playground, he finally stopped, turned around Kageyama and never yet releasing his hand. But Kageyama withdrew it anyways. So, the two boys' hands were on their knees, both gasping air.

"What...what the hell!? It's so early and I just woke up and I am hungry and you made me running all the way here!" Oh dear, this King, no matter what, would never ran out energy to be angry.

"Talk... Let's talk." Tsuki replied rather calmly, and he stood up high, well, literally.

"Oh." Not knowing what to say or to ask or what, Kageyama chose to look away.

"Uhm..." Tsuki looked left as if there's something to look at it and scratched his neck, then tucked his glasses and made so many unnecessary movements... He's being uneasy, anyone could tell.

"About last night..."

"I'm really...uhm, you know..." He can't look at Kageyama. He was embarassed, that was given, yet his reddened face was just way forbidden. "Honestly, I never thought I felt like this towards you, that I like you that's why I kept on hating you, that I am rather just wanting your attention. I'm never been aware of this until last night… I actually am jealous to Hinata since he can make your quick and that he can catch your pace and your sets, that you are strong duo or so...and that, I apologize for being mean, still, yeah, maybe I l-like you."

You know how special Kageyama to this boy?

Tsukishima never completely reveal what was everything on his mind like this.

Tsukishima never talked this long before.

To that sentiment, Kageyama ran out of words.

"Uhm, that's all I w-wanted to say. Bye." Tsuki said, looking so dejected as if Kageyama's silence was a rejection. So, he turned around to get out of the playground, to get out of the pain- he had been feeling ever since last night.

Yet, before he could even take a step, his hand was chained, by the other boy, of his King, stopping him from leaving, as if he won't come back anymore when he let him go.

Tsukishima didn't look back; he stayed still, facing his back to the King.

"We'll talk, you said, but you're not going to give me a chance to have a word? That wasn't fair Tsuki." Kageyama was being reserved while he held the tall boy's hand, tight.

"H-hey, look at me..." He commanded as he lightly pulled his hand.

"Wh-why would I?" Tsukishima tucked his glasses again as if he would be able to look back if he did so.

"Cause I'm talking to you." He closed his eyes as he slowly moved around in front of Kageyama.

He didn't open his eyes, nor retreat his hands, and his face wasn't in front, it was bowing down right side.

"Hey, open your eyes. Look at me." The King commanded.

"I-I can't!" He shouted and closed his eyes tighter that his face was almost folded.

"Open your eyes. This is your King's order." Tsukishima was surprised and so as Kageyama to what he just had said. Here came the two opened shinning eyes of the tall boy.

"Oh..." His mouth was hanging, did he just acknowledged him? What does that mean? He asked to himself.

"Five days. Give me five days and I'll think about this. Ask me again on the last day...or at least...let's try to get along, like the captain want..." The King wavered this condition.

"O-okay." It feels so fine, at the very least, he wasn't rejected- and so he'll look forward after the five days he's pretty sure he could deal with it just fine for now...

And there was an eerie silence...

...well that was before their stomachs growl.

They looked at each other and laughed to that funny sound.

"I guess we should grab foods first." Tsuki said, smiling.

"Yeah, we haven't had any since last night." Kageyama followed.

And the two, obviously, went to eat a pack of dinner and breakfast and chose not to attend their morning classes so they could go on their each home and catch up some rest.

"See you later."

And they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3: The Crowning

**CHAPTER 3: The Crowning**

_The whole team was wondering what's happening to those two. Well, it wasn't like they're still fighting like before but, were they on a ceasefire or something? Like that, everyone was, well not actually troubled, but somewhat concerned - of course_.

Kageyama chose not to attend the afternoon classes because his strength hadn't came back to him yet, and he's still internalizing how he melted last night, and like that, he felt how embarrassing that lewdness was, that he just wanted to disappear or be buried six feet under quickly. Same thing goes for Tsukishima, well especially for him, he initiated everything, took off his pride, he confessed - just at the very instant moment he understood his feelings to boot. He weighed more pressure than his King's, he also of course, had this feeling that who knows, he might be rejected on the soon fifth day.

He won't let it slip away, not when he already did grab a hold to him.

Well, it's not like Kageyama wasn't pressured, he was, but you could say he's more likely puzzled.

And so this led to the next morning.

"Here, your drink. Bastard." Tsukishima smashed the strawberry-milk drink to Kageyama's face and walked away after giving a glance to the boy beside him, which happened to be Hinata that was busy chomping his sandwich. Hinata was shocked that Kageyama didn't get mad instead received the drink silently, shook it, opened and drank it swiftly, also he was shocked why would Tsuki gave him such?

Anyone would be shocked how calm he looked.

"W-what are you two doing?" This is impossible, was all Hinata could think. Kageyama to be kind like this.

"We're getting along. Isn't this what everyone wants?" He answered as a matter of fact, maybe it wasn't shown in his face, or maybe Hinata was just that oblivious, but Kageyama was rather shivering to the encounter. That's why he instantly opened the drink so that he could gulp all of his uneasiness.

"Well, you're getting along pretty weird ne?" Hinata was talking even when his mouth was full.

"Whatever. By the way today, we're planning to talk to Captain." Actually, they hadn't had a clear talk about this after yesterday, but he was really planning to approach him for them to do so. He, or they, was at least aware that they went wrong.

"Well, as long as you realized what you've been doing wrong all this time, fine. I hope this won't happen again. I don't want to take the trouble finding excuse to lock you two again." He rang a bell to that last sentence, anyone could tell.

"Daichi-s-" Suga-senpai intend to cover up, but it was too late.

"THAT! WHY THE HELL DO THAT?!" Kageyama remembered how angry he was then, like they're reflecting just now, then, he's angry and grouchy again. He gritted his teeth as all the annoyance were one by one coming back to him. If it wasn't for that they wouldn't be put on that situation and he wouldn't be under pressure to the result of that epic night.

"Oh that, at least it went all through this right? A good result. He-he." Suga-senpai replied with an obvious forced smile.

"It was Suga-senpai's idea, if you're wondering." Hinata revealed, innocently.

"What?!" The two boys shouted in sync. They couldn't believe that of all people it was their Suga-senpai's idea, to think that the guy act like a mother or a sister or anyone who wouldn't do such foolish thing - in short, the only level-headed one in the team.

"Why such a fuss? It seems fine now you know?" The smallest boy, Nishinoya butt in, or maybe purposely did so that Suga wouldn't be put in the hot sit.

"Yeah, also, I'm wondering how that night went." Ace-senpai added.

"Me too, actually, they seem rather close when I opened the door last morning. It was a very short show, but wasn't Tsuki leaning on your shoulder there?" Tanaka supplemented rather intriguing to make the flow of conversation different, turning tables, if you worded out.

You could say these boys before the freshmen, already established a certain connection to each other that they can understand one another just by breathing the same atmosphere. This is what real accomplices are.

"Eh?" This time, it was Tsukishima's reaction that fluttered. How were they going to answer that?

"Uhm…" Kageyama scratched his nape, remembering that night, well both of them did, take a glimpse to Tsuki who wasn't able to look at him.

How would they explain such events?

"Anyways, well, if you're going to lock us at least leaves us some foods or water." What a bright remark Tsukishima.

"Yeah, our stomachs growling echoed around the gym." The King followed. See, they're really both smart on their own ways.

And, they tried to crack laughter, it failed though.

"Well, whatever, let's leave it like that, as long as everything's fine now. Since, it seems like they obviously don't want to talk about that night." The Captain stated, causing the two boys blush internally, well, as if they would let it surface on that crowd right?

"Well, aren't people get closer when they share some secrets inside their pockets?" This motherly tone was of course came from Suga-senpai smiling because of relief that he was instantly released at the hot sit, and of course relief that the two were okay now.

After all, that was the reason why he thought of that trap, upon all others, he's the most worried one. He's always is, he's aware that the situation was stressing out Daichi and so went to come up to any solution possible to help.

"What do you mean Suga-senpai?" Hinata scratched his head showing he extremely had no idea what.

"Well, it means there's something they couldn't just easily tell to anyone, something so sensitive." Noya-san poked Hinata and moved his eyebrows up and down, and then he looked to the two and winked.

"Well, enough for that, how about we start practicing no? Let's see what changes it will make now that these two's…okay now, I suppose?" Daichi announced, and then the rest followed obediently.

… …

They're certain that thing happened, but the two, their getting weird to the top. It's been few or hour since the practice game started, but weird enough, seemed the atmosphere was real quiet. Everyone wondered why, but it was like they're all affected to the silence of the two on the court. Literally, the only sounds that could be heard on the gym were the squishing noise from their rubber shoes, the dribbling of the volleyball, and their heavy breathing.

"Uhm, can we take a break?" Hinata, finally – obliviously, broke the silence. "Yanno, don't you think it's weird? We've been too quiet that it's creeping me out. I wonder why and how?" He crossed his arms and brushed each other while saying that sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm feeling awkward and can't reason out why, too." Tanaka supplied.

"Hey, you two! I thought you're okay now?!" That one who yelled out was Nishinoya, hands on waist - annoyed.

"Y-yeah? So? Got problem ne?" Kageyama questioned back.

"No, nothing of course….but don't you think…why you two… so… ugh.." Nishinoya clenched his hands on his hair and bend a little over because he couldn't seem to find a perfect word to use for.

"Tsukishima-kun, Kageyama-kun, you said you'd be getting along, but it seems to us that you two came to be stranger to each other. It's affecting us since it felt like we're playing along with two strangers." Finally, perfectly, Suga filled words Noya couldn't vent out.

"So, is the war really over or you're just on a ceasefire now? Don't think you can pretend or lie to us, heh?" This time it was Daichi-san wearing a very gangster like face talked. Anyone would turn scaredy-cat to that image of his.

"N-No! It wasn't like that." Tsuki opposed, tucked his glass and looked at Kageyama.

"Yeah, I guess we're just feeling awkward…rather embarrassed after all what happened that night." Kageyama said, rather, murmured the last sentence as if anyone could understand what he said, well, that was the purpose of course.

"If it's going to be like this, we won't be able to practice accordingly. Fine, you two…get out and take breaks… You'll allow that right?" Daichi announced after he sighed then looked at everyone else to ask an 'okay' to his decision.

…

"Don't you think, we've been kicked out? … … at long last?" Kageyama wondered, asking Tsukishima as they left the gym and walked through that bench over there. Tsukishima cracked laughter instead of a clear answer. They're obviously trying to act normal and brushed feeling embarrassed. "What's funny?" the king furrowed his eyebrows to the tall boy's reaction as they sat up to the bench with a little not so little distance between them.

"Nothing…"He's to calm himself before continuing, he breathed rather deep. "It's just that…we really had the feel of strangers there…" He looked down with sorrow striking him one by one, knowing Kageyama won't see that.

"… …" Of course Kageyama got no say to that.

"Uhm… If it's going to be like this… You, we could just forget about that thing, don't you think?" He paused thinking Kageyama would say anything but no response so he continued. "I mean, don't think about it anymore, of course I'll also won't…so let's pretend that didn't…gah, what I'm saying is…" He inhaled as if he'd gather courage to that act.

"…Let's be friends like in any normal circumstances…like we're supposed to be…and live an easy life…I mean, if this goes big enough that it's affecting the team… I don't want to be selfish so…" He laid his elbows on his laps, his eyes on his hands, hid his face looking so down. He's been thinking about it seriously of course, it goes without saying. He wanted to cry right that moment but all he could do was swallow all those tears back.

Amidst the easy atmosphere, he hadn't had any sleep or peace since, his mind won't stop going gaga over and over that he came up to this, retreating after all the bravery he did. He just wanted to go back to that time he's still ignorant to his feelings for that King.

On the other hand, it's not like Kageyama didn't gave thought about it too. Before anything else, he was confused, I mean, he's a boy too. I guess that was what missing on the logic –so how? He's been listing all of the answer he came up but nothing felt right. So basically, he really didn't know why, what or how. A day or two passed but his mind won't stop thinking about Tsukishima, what he should do to him, how he'd deal to him, his image while his on his lips – on his knees. It was just that it felt like Tsukishima evaded his brain and he couldn't get him out of it.

Kageyama sighed. "I guess, after all, five days are long enough to think about this." He looked up to sky with birds passing by, and the wind whistling smoothly – the only witnesses they have.

"Yeah." It was a faint reply from Tsukishima thinking at last, he'd be dumped…but he was wrong.

Kageyama removed his hand, and grabbed his chin to face him up, pasted his forehead to the other and shot his eyes to him wearing all of his resolve.

This is it.

And he clamped his lips against the Highness.

_The King has decided._


	4. Chapter 35: Be my Queen

**CHAPTER 3.5: Be my Queen**

_This is beyond any expectation._

When we're locked inside that gym, when I shouted at him, my fist on his face, I vented out all of my disgrace...then he called me his King, when he put his lips to me, when he kneeled between my knees...when he looked at me, with liquid crystals in his eyes, hungry mouth and stolen pride... Then, morning sunrise, running wild across the streets, revelation on the playground, chances and empty stomachs...

Curling at my bed, then storms in my head, then I tried to comprehend why I can't forget, and what's this new music sounded 'thumps'.

Sleepless night.

Never ever in my wildest dream, those could happen.

Yes, it happened. Reality.

Now, on a bench, not so far that fortunate gym, whistling air, dancing trees. I have sure decided.

Sure, be my Queen.

He pulled us out, touched his lips that I just had been sealed.

"What?" I asked since he's staring at me with question marks in his eyes.

"W-what?" He flushed, he fucking flushed again! I'll never be tired of that image. I must suppress this feeling. Then he looked away, elbows on his knees and hands on his face again.

"Uhm...listen I-" I was cut off.

"I thought you're going to dump me." Stern voice, no false, one sentence...then tears slowly dripping.

"Wah...wait. No! Don't cry! Ah. I'm not going to dump you..."

He looked at me, with silly-mean-usual smile.

"Yeah, I know. So we're official now? Yeah?"

"Eh?" Wait, that fast.

"We can't?" He frowned! He pouted! Dammit, I want to eat him.

"No. It's...just... You won't ask about my feelings or so, like the usual?" What is usual anyways?

"We can do that anytime. Now, I just need us to be official..." He paused, instantly; like he just lost the next word he'd be saying and turned red. "Uhm.. L- lo-lovers." He steamed.

"Y-yeah, sure that's what I'm about to say." I am planning to be hell romantic, but he has taken the stage again. Oh well whatever.

"You mean, you're ready for this? We're both male?" He finally asked the missing logic.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're lovers? Right? I mean, if you don't mind." Sure he won't, after all, he initiated everything. I mean, before me, he's ready for this.

Why am I asking the obvious anyways?

He chuckled.

"You're saying that to the person who called you his King, eh?" Yeah right, I can't argue to that.

"You'll be my Queen then?" I said it for the second time jokingly again. Am I that coward to get serious to what I meant?

"As you please, my King." His eyes captured mine, pauses, and then smiles. Damn, this is all new; I don't know what to do.

"Yeah, thank you. I think we should head back to practice now that we retrieved our minds." Hah. I need space, I need to get out then breathe, or this glee will suffocate me.

I stood up, turned around and not looking back, stepping one and two...then he spook...

"I love you, Kageyama Tobio." I was taken aback, my head involuntary look back at him standing firm, staring at me...

What should I say?

"M-me too."


	5. Chapter 4: Honeymoon

**CHAPTER 4: Honeymoon**

It's been few weeks since we started, _uhm … er…_ dating. There are certain things I discovered about him, things I never thought he'd be.

One, the bastard's one hell clingy. Two, he's talkative rather when he can't explain himself clearly – that can be proved from the past events. Three, he's a closeted tsundere, no, he won't admit when he's embarrassed even though he turned red to fire and rather brushed it off with his coolness and confidence that's always on his attire. Dammit, he's so cute! The hell, how the hell, holy hell, how did I fell head over heels to this guy?

There's no need to answer that.

"Oi, uhm…I really don't want to topic this, but… we're in an unusual relationship now that we're supposed to be prepared to hide it? Is this okay with you?" I asked him one night, walking home after practice.

"Well, for me… it's not like we should broadcast this - as well as we at least should not try to deny this…right? It's not like we can hide it forever and not be found out, especially there is a certain dog good at sniffing bombs, right?" He was referring the momma. I chuckled to his witty as ever reply.

"I take it; you're talking about Suga-san?" I took the guess.

"Who else could be, right?"

Suga-san has always been the understanding one, sure, among us; he has the largest package of patience and comprehension – not to mention it was his idea to lock us up on the gym that time, and concluded that it would result to us – getting along. Well, the result went beyond that, though.

"Come to think of it…turns out, Suga-san was like a Cupid to us, right?" Did I say it out loud?

"Watch your words, King. They might hear us." I looked at him to see his reaction, well, I didn't fail. To looked at him turning strawberry up to his ears. I want to eat him.

So, I stopped walking, let the others pass through us first, and waited 'til we're out of anyone's sight and then…

Tiptoed little bit high, I cupped his face – with both hands, and kissed him.

1…2…3…4…5…

Then I looked at him. Red as the dark night and with an expression I can't spell.

"What are you doing? They'll see us!" He said, obviously covering up that he's being shy like a kid.

"Have you forgotten I have the most perfect timing to anyone's pace? I am a setter, _dear_." I said the last word unconsciously, maybe just an impulse – rather a word came out from my … heart.

The hell, I was being romantic, and he didn't even know!

"'Dear', eh?" And so he turned the tables instantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, thanks for the meal." And I laughed loud as if we're the best of the best buddies cracking the funniest jokes invented. I laughed out loud as if it'll open the door to escape the embarrassment.

Yet, I was silenced instantly, when he quietly curled his slender fingers on his left hand onto my right hand. He always do this. He's not talking and I was not either, yet it felt like that the thumping noise I was hearing before became two, and wondered if he could hear it too…it was playing, perfectly in sync. I want to ask him, but, I also just want to remain silent – cherish this kind of scenery like it would never happen again (not like I would let it never happen again though), the feeling of random grips of our tied hands as if there's a precious world inside of it – _there is, though_.

And then we walked down in silence, not minding the world or if they would wonder why we're on hold. We walked down, in silence and stopped when we reached the part where we should separate ways. We unclasped our hands and look at each other's eyes like this was the most tragic part of the day.

"See you tomorrow, my King." I replied a genuine smile before he turned his back and proceed on his way.

At least, there's no goodbye.

…

Lately, it became our habit to leave first and walk home together – not like we're neighbors though. So obviously, anyone would wonder, right? Like today, while silently chomping the buns we bought from the convenience store on the way.

"Come to think of it, isn't Yamaguchi always with you? Don't you think he'll be the first to notice us?" I wondered, a matter of fact, that guy never leave Tsukishima's shadow.

"Oh, him? He knows about us." What?

"WHAT?!" This is…

"…Of course, he noticed the very same day we became…lovers…" I know how hard and awkward to utter the word. "He asked me, he knows me since three…and there's no point on lying. And its best if would not interfere, he said himself."He chuckled. So that was it, best friend's instincts were that strong, huh?

"At least, he wasn't disagreeing with this or anything. Or is he? What's his reaction?" I was asking for relief, he might turn out to be like a father with his daughter's boyfriend or what – who knows he might be over protective or what, after all, that guy was that close to him.

"He said, he somehow saw this coming. Though, he wasn't also expecting it to happen."

"I see. He saw through us…or through you?" They're that close?

"Well, he knows me well than myself…"

"Oh." Can't say anything.

"What is it? Jealousy strike?" He teased me, poking his elbow on my arm, with his usual mean-playful eyes and smile.

"Of course I'd be, I don't know anything about you." Like I would deny that.

"Oh c'mon! Neither do _I_ to you." He smiled a smile only meant for my eyes, I know that, and he lightly punched me on my right shoulder.

_But still…_

"Oh, we're here…" We stopped walking when we reached that point where we should depart our ways.

This is a bit sad. I admit. If we could just continue walking together forever…talking and knowing more about each other…

But this certain corner limits our way.

"Okay then, I'll head on." Yet before I could even turn my back on him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me passed on his street.

"Oi, Tsuki~ What are you doing?" I was helplessly being dragged by his flow and subconsciously just go with it.

"My family has a trip today…" He said, not looking at me. "You could say, I'm inviting you home... I…want to know more about you." His grip on my hand got tighter and he speed up walking as if he want to runaway with me.

On the way, my mind's been brainstorming; summarizing everything I learned so far, everything I fantasized and all those sorts of wildest dreams.

_ Is this the scene where we're gonna do it_?

Now, look how far we've come. Far as his bedroom, scattered shoes and thrown bags on the sides, beneath him.

Should I let him sail the ship alone? Hm, that's not good. Isn't romance for two people?

Here, let me.

"Tsuki, wait." I sat up, still in between him. Honestly, since we got here, we haven't said any words yet…

I caress his left cheek down to his nape then to his shoulder. My eyes pinned on his eyes walled with those glasses that emphasize his shine. I lift my other hand, removing his eyeglass, baring him naked before my sight. His cheeks flushed redder that the apple of snow white…

"Strawberry." He said as he clings to the feeling of my hand in his left side face… "That's my favorite flavor…" He closed his exposed eyes and held my hand as if I'd be gone. I snaked my hand around the back of his neck, slowly pulling him closer to my face, as I straight up to reach him… and aim for that red lips sweeter than his favorite strawberry.

"I prefer chocolate, that was before…I guess my new favorite flavor now…" I stopped then gave him a peck, not wandering my eyes off him. "is you…" then I continued what I should be doing, kissing him like we'd be drowning, and I lay down flat on my back, bringing our former position back, him, above me.

"There's one thing, King…" He said as he towered his arms on the both sides, to look at me. I could say what a very pleasing view this is.

"You'll _top_ me."

This night is going to be a long drive.


End file.
